capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Polytheism
Polytheism is the belief in multiple gods. Most of Colonial society practices polytheism - it is their mainstream religious practice. The pantheon of the Colonial gods are known as the "Lords of Kobol." Origins Kobol is the birthplace of humanity. Prior to the exodus, humans lived there in peace with the Lords of Kobol. The residents of Kobol prayed to the Gods that befit their need, whether it be Zeus, the King of the Gods who lived on Mount Olympus; Athena, the Mother Goddess of Wisdom and War, or the others. Ruditis, Paul. "Battlestar Galactica Vault, The Complete History of the Series 1978-2012." Sterling New York, 2014, page 149 (edited). Lords of Kobol Major Deities * Aphrodite * Apollo * Artemis * Athena * Demeter * Dionysus * Frigg * Hephaestus * Hera * Hermes * Juno * Jupiter (Zeus) * Mars (Ares) * Odin * Poseidon * Thor * Týr * Vesta Other Deities * Asclepius * Aurora * Deimos * Eros * Hecate * Helios * Heracles * Luna * Maia * Orpheus * Pan * Selene Titans * Atlas * Phoebe * Prometheus * Saturn * Themis History Scriptures The Sacred Scrolls are the texts upon which the Colonial's polytheistic religion is based. Pythia on Battlestar Galactica Wiki (Retrieved on May 17, 2019). One of the more prominent of the scrolls, the Pythian Prophecies, tells about Kobol (home of the gods and humanity), the exodus of the Twelve Tribes and the exodus of the Thirteenth Tribe before them. The prophet Pythia was named after the oracle-priestess of Apollo. Practice Criticism A relatively new Monotheist belief system is practiced by a minority of the population. They are critical of polytheism and their military branch employs terrorism to draw attention to their cause. Ben Stark and Zoe Graystone share their newfound Monotheist faith with Lacy Rand. Ben says the Gods are an apathetic cabal. People pray to them, but the Gods do not hear. They win Lacy over to their new faith by equating the moral decay and lawlessness of V-World with the polytheistic society in which they live. Portends In New Cap City, Cerberus poses a riddle: As the gods overthrew the Titans, so has man overthrown the gods. But when Man visits his sins upon his children, how shall he be repaid? The riddle foreshadows the future. It alludes to the Cylon attack on the Twelve Colonies in 100YR, decades after humankind enslaved their sentient mechanical creations, and after the First Cylon War. ("Battlestar Galactica: Miniseries") Known Polytheists People * Adama Family * Daniel Graystone * Amanda Graystone * Jordan Duram * Tomas Vergis * Emmanuelle * Baxter Sarno * Cerberus * Kolibri * Ferryman * Tauron Rites Singer * Caston * Herac Soldier * Student Organizations * Athena Academy * Ha'la'tha * Apolli * Heraclides Miscellaneous Poly is a nickname for Polytheists. Behind the Scenes Notes The majority of the names of these gods are drawn from our Greek and Roman pantheons, and, to a lesser extent, from the Norse pantheon. Cultural References * King Atreus * Centaur * Cerberus the Dog * Charon * Chiron the Centaur * Delphi (Greece) * Helen of Troy * Heraclides (myth) * Queen Hippolyta * Kolob * Lethe River * Nestor Son of Neleus * Olympos * Pantheon * Philomon (name) * Sphinx * Troy * Zodiac See Also * Ambrosia * Days * Monotheism * Months * Pythia * Twelve Tribes References Category:Religion Category:Themes